1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steering column described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,822 includes an outer jacket and an inner jacket slidably arranged in the outer jacket. A first portion of an energy absorbing strap is stuck to the inner jacket. Teeth of a second portion of the energy absorbing strap come into meshing engagement with teeth of a locking cam supported by the outer jacket. The energy absorbing strap has a U-shaped portion arranged between the first portion and the second portion and around a tubular mandrel attached to an end of the inner jacket. At the time of a vehicle collision, the energy absorbing strap is pulled between the inner jacket and the outer jacket. At this time, the energy absorbing strap is deformed so as to make the first portion longer than the second portion.
In a steering system having an energy absorbing unit including an energy absorbing portion such as the energy absorbing strap described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,822, the energy absorbing strap and the locking cam, which has the teeth coming into meshing engagement with the teeth of the second portion, are arranged so as to overlap. Thus, the layout of the energy absorbing unit has a low degree of freedom, possibly precluding effective use of spaces around the energy absorbing unit.